Sensual games of the Hungry
by yentles
Summary: He was hungry for something, that he knew, but he never knew what, till her; Katniss Everdeen.
1. All work and no play

Author's note: 

**I haven't read the books yet**, for that I am deeply sorry. However, the movie sparked an interest in me and I couldn't get the idea of Cato and Katniss out of my mind. Here goes nothing, thanks for reading.

_'__Speaking as a __completely objective third__ party observer with absolutely no personal interest in the matter'_ - She's the man

Prologue - All work and no play:

**Strong, fierce and precise swings of brutal strength** beat at the mannequin, slicing sections with the accuracy of machines. Beads of sweat glisten on Cato's forehead, he is a machine, a lethal killing machine, produced by district two, a voluntary tribute, a career. He has characteristics of a caveman, carnal, muscular and ferocious and tunnel vision that only included death and sex.

He believed that there was nothing absolute in life, but death. Love was too tangible and oscillate, subject to time and change; but what did he know? He had never experienced love of another person, he only witnessed what love did and the influence of love but never upon himself. He felt a glaring vibe from across the training room, most likely another trainer or sponsor observing his display of carnage. He turns around in the direction of this aura, ready to scare the living daylights out of them, marking his alpha male status but as he turns his eyes light up in surprise. But not for long, not long enough to be recognizable; he could not show weakness so close to the Games.

Katniss Everdeen, the bane of his existence since he first laid eyes on her. Thick brunette hair, clear skin and stunning grey eyes, she had round robust hips perfect for child bearing. His caveman persona was peaking and his loins were burning. The intensity of her stare could have been mistaken for lust had anyone else noticed, but he knew she was just observing her competition. Tsk, volunteering for her little sister? Honor and bravery did not bode well in the Hunger Games, the only created arrogance and stupidity.

Cato stares back, their eyes lock in a battle of the wills, from a _completely objective third_party observer with absolutely no personal interest in the matter it would appear that Katniss and Cato were striping each others' clothes off with their eyes, devouring each other with their minds and doing it in broad daylight. Katniss breaks off first, shaken by the sheer intensity of Cato's blue eyes. Her spine tingling with anticipation or was it fear? Anticipation of what? Fear of what? She didn't know, but she knew that Cato was a man that she had to keep her distance from. In case she finds herself naked, sprawled under him and moaning incoherent words, praising Cato's sexual prowess.

Katniss storms off to the archery station, reaches for a bow; feeling the power and reassurance. It lowers her heartbeat. She readies her bow, breathing slowly, breath by breath steadying her shaking arms. She lets go, _whoosh_, right in the bull's eye mimicking the heart of a person. If only it was that simple to stop her erratic heart from hammering against her chest, hopefully no one could hear it.

No longer occupied with his sword, at least the metal kind. Cato follows Katniss as she approaches the archery station. The swing of her hips tempting him to follow, so he does with his eyes. Just in time to catch the arrow's decent to the makeshift target. At that moment he was reminded that she was his competition, that he would have to kill her and that the only thing that would be sprawled under him was her dead body when he was done.

There was no time for goofing around during the Hunger Games, but it hadn't begun yet. There was still a few days before they would be thrown into the jungle of children, who would become soldiers within seconds. Innocent children one day, tainted and lifeless the next. That was the reality of the Hunger Games, he would do well not to forget. But for now, he was burning for the sensual touch of Katniss Everedeen, whether she wanted it or not.

COPY RIGHT 2012 - USER ID: 1072747


	2. Sweet sugary unicorn barf

Author's note: 

**I'm grateful for all the alerts & favourites** I've been receiving but I must warn you, I am currently finishing my final year of high school and will most likely be inconsistent in updates. Also I sometimes lose motivation because I don't plan out my stories. So I apologise in advance. (Also I am Australian, so sometimes the spelling of certain words may differ.)

Chapter One - Sweet sugary unicorn barf:

**Mmmmm, fluffy bread with a beautiful crisp outer layer.** Heaven, or as close to it as Katniss Everdeen was going to get. In District 12, cloud nine came in the form of food, and most commonly in the form of fresh baked bread. Since entering the Capitol Katniss indulged in all forms of heaven that she could never afford in Disctrict 12, most she didn't even know existed. Real beef, lamb, pork, pasta, salad, pastries and cupcakes, what kind of life was she missing out on?

In fact, why did food like this exist? Katniss had only ever known food as a nutritional product, serving as fuel to the body. To maintain life, these people at the Capitol were able to summon an entire spectrum of food at the touch of a button. Food she had never heard of or even imagine existed. At times she had indulged in strawberries and fresh bread but when had she been able to click her fingers and magically call upon food? Never, because in District 12 food was a rarity and it only ever served as sustenance.

'See, being a tribute isn't so bad now is it? Districts 1 and 2 don't even get dessert, and you do.' Effie prattled on about the Capitol's fairness towards all districts and yet all Katniss could see were her small doll like lips. Covered in pale purple lipstick and accented with god shimmer. The gold, reminded Katniss of the costumes of District two, gold plated armour with a template of a rippled abdomen and cascading down to a spiked skirt. It reminded her of the boy with sun kissed hair and blue eyes, strong jaw and thick eyelashes. A beautiful specimen of nature, a gift to women from the gods.

She wondered what Cato thought of dessert, whether he liked it and felt resentment that he could not have any; like she did at this moment. Lost in her thoughts, Katniss twirled her tongue around her spoon, thoroughly sweeping the contents of the utensil, till she tasted metal. It reminded her of swords. **Ten levels below, Cato mechanically munched through his dinner,** it was after all fuel. He never quite understood everyone's fascination with food, or maybe it was because he had always been surrounded by it, that the glamour and the taste of it wore off.

Although, he always had a weak spot for dessert. It was the only thing he allowed himself, however being so close to the hunger games he could not allow for weaknesses, it would kill him. 'They really don't serve dessert? I thought that was a rumour. Ugh, the Capitol really has gone too far with this equality between the districts bullshit.' Clove being a child at heart, always loved dessert. She appeared strong and callous, but set a platter of sweets and she'd be at your toes begging for more.

'Clove it's sweet sugary unicorn barf, dessert is for the weak.' And weak Cato was, to the human condition of sexual reproduction. Humans are one of the only kinds of species that use sex for pleasure rather than pro-creation. Cato, was definitely feeling the Neanderthal urge lately. Sweet tantalizing Katniss, she had been parading around the training centre for hours. Teasing Cato was the twirl of her hips or the curves of her figure, strumming her bow and stroking her arrows. If dessert was Katniss, than Cato did not mind being weak for a few hours.

But only a few, and most definitely not during the Hunger Games, because the Hunger Games eat the weak. Cato was not going to be dessert, he was going to be the waiter, he'd serve others to it and leave when it was done.

He sighed and moved along to his bedroom, plopped on his bed and expelled another sigh, he closed his eyes and went to the land of pillows and blankets where everything isn't what it seems. He tossed and turned in bed, the silk slithered and glided over his skin, caressing his contracting muscles like a light breath of fresh air. Cato had never slept so restlessly before, though it may have been due to his excruciating hard on he was experiencing. What was he dreaming about? Katniss surrounded by earth and covered by leaves, resembling an earth minx? Maybe. But he was definitely dreaming about Katniss' plump lips, trailing down the line of his abdomen. Preaching the boundaries of his danger zone, where few ever passed and could live to tell the tale. Rendered incoherent and in a daze like state, one night of hot passion with Cato resulted in catatonic revere, could they tell the tale? No, but did they remember the tale? The ache between their legs most certainly reminded them.

She was definitely getting too close to his pandora's box. 'You're a bad boy aren't you?' whisper Katniss across the planes of his body, creating excited tightening all over his body.

Oh Gosh, yes he was. Cato was definitely a bad brooding man, about ready to straddle Katniss and have his wicked way with her body. But alas, it was morning and his frustrated member had just about enough teasing from one certain cat woman.

'Ugh, I need to take care of this' and he certainly did in the privacy of his room away from prying eyes.

The training center was bristling with tributes desperate to improve their chances of survival, Cato stood smugly in the centre scanning his competition. Competition was being generous, more like training dummies. Katniss walked through the doors, it almost seemed like she was followed by a blowing fan sending her hair moving in sensual swirls, just like her tongue was last night in his mind.

'Listen up tributes, we will be having grappling sessions with selected partners. To demonstrate your progress throughout training and allow sponsors to assess your capabilities.' The training personnel looked down to his keyboard and starting calling out partners. '... District 1 Marvel and District 12 Peeta and District 2 Cato and District 12 Katniss' This was definitely rigged, the Capitol was making an example of District 12's show of rebellion. The lack of support shown and the salute given to Katniss when she volunteered for her sister.

' District 1 Marvel and District 12 Peeta, commencing in one, two and three.' Marvel stalked Peeta across the training mat, assessing his prey and looking for weaknesses in Peeta. Marvel towered over Peeta, his 6 foot 3 stature shadowed Peeta, he faked a left and with his almost instantaneous agility tackled Peeta to the floor. He spun his body around and hooked his arm around Peeta's neck and reinforced his hold with his other arm. Effectively strangling Peeta, Marvel was ruthless but he was arrogant. He did not count on Peeta's immense strength almost overpowering Marvel's lean build. But powered by the risk of humiliation of defeat Marvel wrapped his legs around Peeta to stop the struggling and reduce his strength by limiting his lower half. He was turning purple, gasping for air...

Peeta tapped on Marvel's arm just as he was on the brink of passing out, images of Katniss was passing through his mind, his family was flashing before his eyes.

' District 2 Cato and District 12 Katniss,' they both stepped up to the mat. Cato and Katniss circled each other, assessing weakness points and where and when to attack. Predator and prey, who was who? Katniss swallowed a gulp, a little put out by Marvel's display of brutality. Cato on the other hand was struggling more with his cave man mentality. Sex and death, his mind was telling him to fight like Katniss was any other person but his body was aching to throw her down and plunge into her relentlessly.

'One, two and three.' Katniss breathed in and exhaled, lowering her heart rate and concentrating on Cato's every move. He looked at her, instilling her with fear of what he could do to her. She panicked and moved in, with the flick of wrist Cato tapped Katniss to send her off balance and used this to his advantage. He wrapped his arms around her midsection and hauled her up and then slammed her down underneath him. She lost her breath, she looked petrified and horrified. Cato felt almost sympathetic, a twinge in his heart; unfamiliar to him. He paused for a second shocked about this new development.

Katniss having recovered noticed his pause and with the increase in adrenalin pushed Cato as hard as she could, she accomplished sending him off balance. But as fast as she recovered, he was faster. He tightened his hold on her and knocked her back on the mat. Angered at her defiance, he leaned into her earlobe. 'Stay down.'

He caught his breath and continued on, 'Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire. Well I'll tell you something, you certainly set me on fire in places you'll soon get acquainted with.'

His breath tickled her, her eyes widen, her pulse quickened and her chest constricted. He laughed and pushed down on her and got up. Stared down at her and walked away. The training centre was silent, they were the last pair. 'Okay, continue with your training.' Staring at his retreating back, it enraged her. Who did he think he was? With his chiseled body and hubris attitude?

She quickly got up and chased him down grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back, or at least she tried. 'Cato!' He turned around angered, 'what? fireball?' Her grey eyes stared at him, seething she gritted her teeth and inhaled and exhaled slowly. 'Cato, I hear you have a death wish. I'm here to grant you it.'

'Fireball, there are other wishes I'd like granted. Like your lips wrapped around my cock,' and he walked away again. He just always had to have the last word didn't he? 'Arghhh!' she stomped on her feet and walked in the opposite direction.

COPY RIGHT 2012 - USER ID: 1072747


	3. Cupcakes

Author's note:

The awkward moment when you read _'we are forbidden to engage in any combative exercise with another tribute. There are assistants on hand if we want to practice with another partner'_, so yeah, that kind of made my last chapter invalid.

Also another note, and I know it's getting long and you might not even been reading it but I've got a tumblr with updates and excerpts from sensual games of the hungry (sgh). yentles[dot]tumblr[dot]com

Chapter two - Cupcakes: 

**The mink blanket encompassed her firm frame**, cocooned her in warmth that she did not experience at home. At times when she was at home, she would think about the luxuries of the Capitol, but being here felt hollow; and she wished she was at home again. Warmed by Primrose and her mother, rather than the fabrication of lies the Capitol wrapped her in.

Katniss pulled herself onto the bed head, leaning against the headboard and contemplating the events of yesterday. How a certain caveman laid claim to her body and made it burn with desire. Desire that disgusted her, like eating cupcakes; you know they're bad for you and yet you eat them anyway.

'Fireball?' Her face contorted, she was angry and annoyed, in fact saying the name out loud added more contempt to her new nickname.

'Soon get acquainted with? The arrogant disgusting brute.' Who did he think he was? Dubbing nicknames and assuming situations to his liking. She beat the mattress with her limbs, like she'd like to beat Cato and his soon to be acquainted with 'parts'. Exhausted she fell asleep only to be awakened by the taste of hazelnut and chocolate that was lathered on her skin. She could feel his tongue working its way down, from her pulsating jugular to her erect nipples; slowly making a dessert out of her...

**Cato was sitting at the edge of his bed,** elbows on his knees resembling that of a man in deep thought. At times he battled with his morals and his sense of survival, was it right to kill in order for the selfish need to live? Was his life of more value to that of his victim? His thumbs massaged his temple in circular motions, relieving the tension. These cathartic sessions of philosophical contemplation always weighed down on him, created consistent pounding in his head, throbbing of the worst kind. But in end the thirst and desire for life outweighs the conscious mind.

He sighed and inhaled, leaned back and fell upon his bed; closed his eyes and hoped for a more welcoming dream. His mind was more generous in his unconscious state, it discarded pessimistic thoughts of his current status of 'career' and allowed him to indulge in delirium...

He hungrily licked the nutella from her body, feeling the goose bumps on her skin. Each creating texture and more curiosity. Intrigued he ventured lower, creeping towards the v of her pelvis and towards the treasure hidden from him. He blessed her with intervals of butterfly kisses along her inner thigh, delighted in the sounds originating from her.

His mouth found her nether regions and she found heaven. His hands found their way to her succulent mounds and fondled her breasts. Moving with the rhythm of her hips, following her silent directions to euphoria. As she ascended to her climax his lips moved faster and she cried out in pleasure, whilst he grunted in satisfaction. It would seem that two teenagers would be taking care of themselves tonight. The first time for one and the umpteenth time for the other, how tragic.

Camera's covered every surface of the training centre, penthouse and elevator. They were under surveillance; watched and scrutinized at every point. It frustrated Cato, being constantly surrounded by cameras craving for every minute of drama, he grew use to the insistent hovering. At times when things were quiet and 'boring' he could feel the excitement of the Capitol die and their interest wane. The cameras were like annoying mosquitos, thirsting for blood and consistently tracking you down until they got what they wanted. Maybe Cato should give them a preview of last night's dream? He entertained the thought but thought better of it, Katniss was for him alone and no one else.

Following Haymitch's instructions Katniss and Peeta did not participate in any training activities that may reveal their strengths. They were learning the mundane but important art of tying knots. She could feel a penetrating stare making a linear path towards her. At first she thought it was the nuisance of cameras following her, but she could feel the lust radiating and pulsating from a centralised point. She had an idea where it was coming from, but the chill traveling down her back stopped her from looking.

He; Cato wished Katniss would take those knot tying skills over to his bed and teach him a lesson, or he her. He didn't mind. He imagined numerous situations involving rope, one in particular stood out to him. Katniss tied up to the bed banister, her arms above her head and exposed to him. Vulnerable and needy, of his touch and the release he could grant her body. Although the idea of Cato tied to the bed posts naked and Katniss draped all over him, teasing him until he is forced to break the ties and straddle her to the mattress, rivaled that situation.

He wanted her all to himself, away from peering eyes. Although he did not want to defile her in front of Panem, but by gosh he wanted her. He would need to find a sanctuary for them and convince her to join him in his man made heaven; of orgasmic pleasure.

**For Peeta a simple touch from her made him happy,** but her mind was never with him, he may have given her the bread but that did not give him her heart nor her mind. Although it pained him, he fought through it and lived till he could see the day where she smiled just for him.

'District Two, Cato Hunter.'

The electric doors open to reveal the sponsors and game makers, indulging in their zealous banquet. Jovial and carefree, unaware of the impact of their scoring; or maybe they just didn't care. Cato walked in, his presence commanded attention and respect. Every stride exuded confidence, he was the definition of swagger. A simple movement flaunted his taunt muscles, revealing the savage beast behind angelic skin. It was his moment, if anything it was the time to display his dominance and power. Ensure that the Capitol knew who their winner was before the games even began.

Training allowed him to shut down his cognizant mind and tap into his primal instincts and be overtaken by the inherent urge for survival that came along with the human condition. He started in the centre of the room, silence suffocated the those present. His moved in perfect straight lines, massacred every dummy with the raw power of his sword. He was an immaculate dancer, the sight of his performance numbed viewers; such beauty did not exist in this world and yet he was an exception.

He was half man, half animal. He would be a survivor.

The fog lifted, the game makers and sponsors were chilled to the bone, amongst the muscles that had yet to see the contractions of exercise. Death radiated from this boy; man, from District Two and it traveled to the very core of their bodies. As Cato walked out the game makers and sponsors stepped out of their reverie and chattering broke the silence.

The Games were beginning, the end was drawing nigh. Her hands were shaking like an earthquake centered from her body. Her chest was constricting, airways tightening, she could not breath let alone think. The automatic doors opened and she turned around expecting to see Cinna, but instead she was met with the poster boy for Germany. Angelic blond hair and clear blue eyes of an angel; an oxymoron personified. She shivered, the last time she was with him in the same room he had her pinned to the floor and at his mercy. That boy, he dropped from heaven.

Her entire body was shaking, but not for reasons he'd like. He stared at her, drinking in all that she was and all that she offered. He strode towards her and anchored her to the floor with his arms, steadied her shaking and ran his hands along her forearms. Keeping her calm and allowing her to breathe, It was an unspoken moment. It may not have made sense, but it felt right.

'Fireball, I will win and you will be coming with me.'

He leaned forward, their lips met for a millisecond before the warmth of his lips disappeared and she was left longing for more. She nodded, the tone of his statement left no room for complaint nor debate. But most of all she could feel the truth in his words.

He left just as soon as he came. He power walked back to his room, turned and tilted his head against the wall and released his breath. The moment with Katniss terrified him, emotions he did not know existed and it made him tremble with the intensity. He was unaccustomed to 'emotions', he felt with his heart; he was not familiar to that organ. It was usually his lower regions or his brain, never his heart. It scared him...

Katniss held the mockingjay pendant close to her heart, it was ironic that a small piece of metal brought her closure and comfort when doom awaited her. It comforted her in way she did not understand. With her hand next to her heart she saluted Cinna with three fingers towards the sky. She would miss him.

Cato did not say goodbye to his mentor, because he would see them again. He was going to win, and he was going home to his family.

COPY RIGHT 2012 - USER ID: 1072747


	4. Bloodbath

Author's note:

**I'M SO SORRY!** I know, I disappeared off the face of the earth and felt guilty whenever I received a review, follow or fave. I appreciate all of your comments and again am sorry for not replying. I know it's short and not the greatest but I pushed this one through and just wanted to update because I finally sat down and wrote something for once. Enjoy!

Also another note, I've got a tumblr with updates and excerpts from sensual games of the hungry (sgh)..

Chapter four - Bloodbath: 

**Standing equidistant to the Cornucopia, **Katniss could hear Haymitch's words echoing in her head. ' Run, don't no matter what you do go to cornucopia, just run as far and as fast as you can.' But times stops as the countdown begins, the numbers blur into the background and everything moves in slow motion. The resounding shot signifying the start of the Hunger Games rang through her body and jolted her back to reality. She could not seek solace in her mind any longer, or her body would die and her mind would cease to exist simultaneously.

The bloodbath had begun, the blood splattered and tainted the earth with its colour; as if the earth was crying. Mourning the innocent young lives sacrificed for the pleasure of others. Although blood was sprinkled from every direction, it was localized specifically to one area, an area in which Cato occupied.

**Cato was bathed in blood**; bloodbath should have been named in his honour. Like the water that runs from taps, the blood ran from those near him. His eyes appeared lifeless and his body moved in such precise strikes it almost seemed mechanical. Every swift contraction of his body was engineered to kill, he was no longer Cato Hunter for those few minutes.

Although she had no time to stare; that was exactly what she did as she watched Cato slaughter the limbs of children off, one by one. For those few that did escape, the wrath of Cato awaited them.

He watched her on the floor, hands splayed behind her as she was knocked down by Clove. And yet she appeared fierce in the face of death. She was a warrior; a perfect match for him. He could save her, but a sick part of him wanted to see how she would fair. If she could escape the clasps of death and spit in its face as she runs away with her life. He was solely focused on her, that the boy's head within his hands were forgotten and all he could see was her.

Clove had her straddled in between her legs, Katniss was struggling to get free and just when the dagger was descending her elbow ascended into the death's face; and Clove fell. Katniss frantically scrambled to her feet and in the midst of her scuffle, she grabbed a bag of supplies, turned around only to face Cato a mere 25 metres away.

As she stood up to run, he blew her a sarcastic kiss.

As the blood dripped from his eyelashes and fell to the earth, he smiled at the carnage that was his making. He was definitely going to win, and as he promised she would be coming with him one way or another.

She hadn't noticed but when she came to a stop she realised the pounding was coming from her head, and the loud breathing was her. With her hand to her heart, she tried to calm down from her near death experience. Remembered that her so called 'saviour' watched as she struggled in the face of adversity; saw the pleasure in his eyes as he looked upon her form with pride. Stowed away in the deep forest of the Hunger Game arena she looked through her supply bag. Nothing could have prepared her for the things to come.

She slept peacefully on the high branches of the tree, fell asleep to the song of birds and dreamt of home. Her lips parted as she tasted the fresh scent of pine tree only to wake in the blistering heat of a wildfire. She untied herself with much effort and only just jumped before the tree itself fell down. Through her escape all she could hear was Cato's words; his promise of freedom and all she could think was that yet another empty promise was made and yet again she fell for it. In the depths of her mind she could feel the abyss encompass her slowly wrapping its fingers around her and pulling her towards the darkness. But before she was completely gone a fireball mere centimetres from her face shot pass and she was reminded of Cato's faith in their freedom; she was his 'fireball'. And she'd be damned if she died now; Cato would follow her into the depths of hell as surely she would for liking such a monster.

The Capitol rarely aired the 'mature' scenes in the Hunger Games, after all it was a family show. But most importantly they felt that it was too intimate to show; to show children seeking solace in the human flesh when their nation threw them into the lion's den.

And that was all Glimmer was to Cato, some body heat and a good fuck. He remembered the first night of the Hunger Games, as he slept with her in his arms. He remembered the trail of her fingers down his bicep to his nipples and she other hand worked his zipper. As she lowered herself onto his shaft and reduced herself into a quivering minx, pushing against his chest and riveting in his orgasmic powers as her allowed her to release and scream in pleasure. And when she fell upon his chest and lay there was with exhaustion of a marathon, and his disgust that her hair was not brown and eyes not chocolate; and her name was not Katniss.

He shoved her to the side, not that she cared much; she was too fatigued to notice the revulsion radiating from him as he walked to the river. As he approached the river he could see his reflection and the dried blood that coated his body. He walked waist deep into the river and slowly washed himself. The water grazed his skin, traced every contour of his body, and slithered down the lines of his abdominal muscles as they graced the length of his member. The wind blew past him and he shivered in the cool air, and thought of Katniss' location and whether she would do what he was about to do.

He encapsulated it within his hands and slowly moved it to the rhythm of his fantasies. Up and down, up and down till he crouched over in pleasure and screamed with agony, as the euphoric release shot through him and his seed spilt into the water and floated away.

Katniss woke up to a scream, heard the pain and pleasure that it resonated through the forest. She saw the sunrise, in blissful hues of yellow and orange and wished he was here with her. Because it reminded her so painfully of the confidence he exuded and the promise he made to her.


End file.
